


Carry Thee Gently

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Noel, and a small indulgence.





	Carry Thee Gently

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "snooze"
> 
> (FFFC challenge #s.60)

"I've got a passenger again, eh?"

Noel's rumbled laughter drew, at most, a faint crimping of brows from the shadowy prince dead asleep amongst the rucksacks and sundries taking up the lion's share of Rangifer's cargo seat.

He had no intention of making Noctis wake up and move, of course; harboured a few suspicions about that sleep, in fact, though he kept those to himself. There was no harm being done.

So he pulled a spare cloak out of storage, and tucked the sleeper in before heaving himself into the pilot's perch in a jangle of armour.

"Rest well, now."


End file.
